


Sensual

by Neeneeg25



Category: British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones (TV), Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeneeg25/pseuds/Neeneeg25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can’t take it anymore…this day has giving me nothing but stress and despair…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I haven't been writing a lot...here is a new fic for you! :)

I can’t take it anymore…this day has giving me nothing but stress and despair…

It seems like whenever I feel this way, the sadness creeping into me and making me feel hopeless I just imagine myself right into your arms. I needed to see you; I needed to feel you right next to me. I got up from my computer desk, grabbed my keys and headed straight towards your house. The moment I knocked on your door and I saw you’re alluring face, my anxiety and frustrations eased away. Your short curly dark hair was wild and the only thing you had on was your dark sweatpants. You knew why I wanted to see you, you gave me a warm smile as I felt your hands wrap around my waist and arm and you softly guided me into your flat, you closed the door behind us and led me into your room. You turned me around and I stood in the front of your massive bed, staring into your dark brown eyes. You slowly kissed my lips and laid me down straight on my back on the soft matters as I started to feel you’re warm and stealth body on top of me.

You started to kiss me so deeply and profoundly, it felt like your gentle lips were taking away a certain pain that I was feeling deep down inside. All of my worries went away as your tongue explored my mouth as I ran my fingers through your dark and short hair. I softly bit down on your full bottom lip as you started to remove my sundress. I slipped out of the fabric and you let it fall into a heap on the floor. You started to kiss my neck and softly bit down on my warm flesh. I let my hands roam up and down your arms and shoulder and I felt you start to grind your hips up against my moist sex.

I quickly kissed your lips and face as you slowly inched your way out of your dark sweats to reveal your harden man hood. Any type of fear and guilt I had left my body as I slowly grabbed you by your arms and laid you on your back and gently took your hard cock in my mouth.

Your deep moans excited me as I sucked on the head of your cock and I licked down the base and started to suck on your balls. You grabbed a fist full of my hair and started to look deep into my eyes. Slowly and steadily I sucked on your cock and started to feel myself grow moist and wanting more of you.

"Mmm" I moaned heavily over your cock and started to feel you pulsing in my mouth. I could taste your pre-cum with each stroke of my hand and each delicious suck I made. I felt you grabbing at my hair and removing it from my face as I moaned over your hard prick. I can hear your moans in the back of your throat as I started to look up at you again. Your beautiful brown eyes started down at me with lust and I couldn't look away from you. The intense heat coming from your eyes made me want you even more.

"Come here..." your voice was so raspy and thick that it was hard to recognize. You pulled me up from my spot and you had me straddle your waist and you aligned me with your hard cock. Your thrust was hard and deep as I moaned your name loudly into the room.

You took one of your hands off of my hips and grabbed my face firmly. You kissed me deeply as I felt your cock moving in and out of me with such a pace that I almost lost my breath. The creaking noises from the bed and the moist sounds from you being inside of me filled the room as I steadily closed my eyes and let the blissful feelings take over me.

"You like that?” You breathed over my flushed lips and face as I bounced down over your hard cock.

"Kit...fuck me!" I almost screamed as I felt myself gush all over you. You grabbed me by my hips and without leaving out of me, you placed me on my back again and you started pounding vigorously away at me.

"Oh fuck..." moaned loudly as I felt myself grow tighter around your cock. I wrapped myself around your neck and roughly kissed your lips as you I felt you pinned my waist down to the bed and started to fuck me harder.

I felt myself cum all over you as my body started to tremble and I brought you closer to my body. You kissed me deeply as I felt you cum deep inside me. You moan deeply into my mouth and I couldn't help but softly bite down on your bottom lip. With each pulsing from your cock, I felt your warm essence and all I could do was keep kissing you and whisper your name into your mouth.

With all of my pent up feelings from the days stresses...it seemed like you made it disappear with one sensual touch and bliss...


End file.
